Primera noche
by Ari-Chan123
Summary: Wadanohara y Samekichi van a la isla estrella ¿Que sucederá? Advertencia: 100%Lemon


**Advertencia: Contiene lemon, si no te gusta por favor no lo leas :)**

**Bueno es la primera vez que subo un oneshot, espero les guste ^_^**

**Los personajes son de Mogeko/Deep-Sea Prisoner**

Ya había pasado más de un mes del reencuentro entre Wadanohara y Samekichi, todo el mar estaba en paz. Ese día Wadanohara decidió ir por su cuenta a la isla estrella, donde solía ir antes con el tiburón a ver la luna y las estrellas, sin darse cuenta de que había un colado en el barco, y se puso en camino, cuando llego a destino ella bajo al lugar donde su gran amigo se le había declarado hacía ya mucho tiempo atrás.

Un intruso acercándose silenciosamente a Wadanohara, dijo:

-"¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisar? Me habías preocupado…"-Se sienta al lado de ella sorprendiéndola.

-"Tal vez porque quería que me encontraras…"-dijo ella acomodándose en el hombro de su acompañante.

-"Ahh… nunca aprendes Wadanohara"-le reprocho el tiburón mirando el atardecer.

-"Samekichi…perdón la pregunta, pero ¿Lo que dijiste aquella vez era cierto?"-lo mira un poco sonrojada esperando que el recordara lo que le había dicho al momento de entregarle la ocarina que tanto apreciaba.

-"No sé de qué me estás hablando"-Trataba de no cruzar su mirada con la de Wadanohara por vergüenza, pero no pudo por mucho tiempo y la mira sonrojado, él sabía de qué estaba hablando ella.

-"Mmm… que pena, no sabía que no tenías buena memoria Samekichi"- Dio una risita falsa, ella quería algo más con ese ser que ahora mismo ignoraba sus sentimientos.

Samekichi vio una lágrima caer por el rostro de la brujita, y enseguida la limpio.

-"Wadanohara… no es que me haya olvidado es que me da algo de vergüenza, porque…mmm… como te explico… ah"-Suspira, el tiburón no encontraba ninguna explicación para lo que había dicho antes, entonces soltó una risa avergonzada.

-"Samekichi… ¿Me amas todavía?"- ella miro fijamente a su acompañante, que al tardarse en responder, dice algo desconsolada- "ah… no importa solo… dejémoslo así"-Se levanta y antes de poder irse siente el agarre de su amigo.

-"Sí y siempre te amare"-Se acerca para abrazar a su amada.

Se abrazaron, suavemente Wadanohara acaricia el rostro de su fiel amigo haciéndolo quedar algo sonrojado y como consecuencia de la mirada de ella, él no pudo aguantar más el deseo de besarla. Le beso tiernamente, era un beso inexperto porque era el primero de ambos. Sin darse cuenta empezaron a acariciarse de forma delicada, cuando empezaron a luchar por algo de aire se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban comenzando y de cómo terminaría si no se detenían en ese mismísimo instante.

-"Wa –Wadanohara… E-es peligroso seguir…"-dijo sonrojado el depredador.

-"S-si tienes razón… m-mejor solo miremos la luna… ¿Q-quieres Samekichi?"- Dijo ella algo nerviosa, él asintió solamente.

Se sentaron a ver la luna un largo rato, pero ambos querían seguir con lo que habían comenzado. Wadanohara se sentó en el regazo de su compañero sin aviso previo y empezó a besar esos labios que tanto deseaba, él se sorprendió y solo atino a responder el beso de su amor. Ahora el beso que se daban era bastante lujurioso y demandante, Samekichi empezó a delinear con su lengua el labio inferior de ella pidiendo paso, ella gustosa acepto. Se separaron un momento para tomar aire y ella sintió algo raro debajo de su cadera y pregunto si algo le sucedía a Samekichi.

-"Sa-Samekichi… ¿E-estas b-bien?"-Dijo tocando con su mano la incomodidad antes sentida.

-"A-aaah… N-no to-toques a-ahí…"-dijo casi gimiendo el pobre al sentir las caricias de ella en su miembro.

-"¿T-te gusta?"-Pregunto muy avergonzada por la reacción de su ahora amante.

-"S-si… mmm…"-Él apretaba sus labios para no dejar escapar algún sonido vergonzoso.

Wadanohara casi por instinto empezó a tocar, masajear y besar por sobre la tela tan solo para hacer sentir placer a su tiburoncito y escucharle gemir, eso la hacía sentir raro pero no quería parar. Él por su parte sentía corrientes eléctricas recorrer su cuerpo entero, y cuando ella empezó a desabrochar el pantalón de él para ver que escondía debajo de la tela, su sonrojo aumento furiosamente y solo podía observar a la joven jugueteando de una forma tan placentera con su erecto miembro, esto hacia que Samekichi deseara que jamás se acabara lo que estaba pasando.

Ella comenzó a besar el miembro de él y poco después a meterlo en su boca para sentir su sabor. Samekichi se volvía loco, ya no retenía los gemidos de su boca, empezó a sentir pequeños espasmos y agitado dijo:

-"Aa-aahh… Wa-wada… ¡Si-siento co-como si fu-fuera a-a explotar!"-arqueo su espalda, y justo cuando creía que iba a reventar ella solamente paro, dejándolo agitado, excitado y muy frustrado-"¿P-por qué pa-paras?"

-"Jeje es que s-se me canso la boca"-Dice con tono coqueto.

-"entiendo jeje entonces es mi turno"-La mira algo nervioso.

Samekichi se lanza arriba de Wadanohara como un depredador a punto de devorar a su presa, y comienza a besarle el cuello y cada dos por tres la lamia o mordía de forma provocativa, los suspiros de ella no se hicieron esperar más.

-"Sa-mekichi…"-Dice bastante sonrojada.

Con sus piernas abraza la cadera del joven, y ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo entero. Se empezaron a dar besos mojados mientras se desvestían uno al otro.

Wadanohara le saco la chaqueta y la remera para empezar a besar los pezones del muchacho haciéndole gemir, Samekichi mientras tanto le desabrochaba el vestido, le sacaba los zapatos y medias, para después dejarla sacarle los pantalones y el bóxer, por ultimo él terminaba por sacarle el sostén y las bragas.

El depredador besaba y masajeaba los pezones de la joven haciéndola gemir. Más tarde empezó a tocar suavemente la parte baja de ella sintiéndola muy húmeda, le dio curiosidad y después de besarle el cuerpo entero se puso a investigar, comenzó a besar, lamer, morder y tocar el clítoris de su amada haciéndola gemir un poco más alto. Ella preguntó:

-"Sa-samekichi, ¿Pu-puedes hacerme sentir a-aun me-mejor?"-Dijo abriéndose de piernas, sonrojada furiosamente y muy excitada dejándole a Samekichi una vista muy caliente, tanto que no dudo en comenzar su trabajo.

Despacio comenzó a meter la punta de su miembro en la entrada muy húmeda de la chica que amaba, los dos empezaron a gemir y a mirarse a los ojos. Él metió su miembro entero y sentía como Wadanohara abrazaba su masculinidad de forma tan caliente que no pudo aguantar mas las ganas de comenzar el vaivén de sus caderas, él estaba arriba de ella y despacio hacia su trabajo.

Las embestidas de Samekichi eran más veloces y profundas cada vez que Wadanohara le pedía más y más.

-"¡Sa-samekichi a-ah fa-falta po-poco pa-para que m-me ve-venga!" -Del placer que tenía apenas podía pronunciar palabras, se abrazó al cuello de su amante.

-"¡A-ahhh, y-ya ca-casi e-espera so-solo u-un po-poco m-más!"-Acelera el vaivén de sus caderas.

Se besaban y entonces el tiburón dio su última embestida:

-"¡Sa-samekichi~3!"-Grita llena de placer Wadanohara apretándose a su tiburón.

-"¡Wa-wadanohara! Mmm… Aaa-aaahhhhh~3"-Grito terminando dentro de ella-"T-te a-amo"-Le susurró al oído.

Samekichi se acostó al lado de Wadanohara, y ella apoyo su cabeza en su pecho desnudo aun agitada. Los dos se miraron con ternura y se abrazaron. Al rato el joven la cargo desnuda hasta el barco y también llevaba la ropa de ambos, cuando entro la recostó y dejo toda la ropa a una lado de la habitación y se acostó con ella en la misma cama.

Al día siguiente al levantarse, después de vestirse y reírse de lo que habían hecho en la noche salieron a tomar algo de aire y vieron a Fukami esperándoles con el desayuno puesto en la mesa de afuera, y lo escucharon decir:

-"Se la pasaron lindo anoche… ¿Me equivoco?"

**Ese Fukami es todo un loquillo :3 **


End file.
